New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2012)
New IBC-13 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2012) (permanent, pero yung mga teleseryes, foreign dramas, ex. Koreanovelas at ang mga animes diyan ay napapalitan pa rin po ito after the final episode of the currently aired teleseryes, foreign dramas and animes) :Monday to Friday (Note: Timeslot may vary in some areas, IBC Regional still airs the regional versions of Express Balita from 6 to 6:30 pm in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao) :4:30 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :5:30 am - Happy Morning Yehey (LIVE) (Hosts: Cathy Eigenmann, Randy David, Dr. Edwin Bien) :7:30 am - Tipong Pinoy (rerun) :KAPINOY ANIME :8 am - Eyeshield 21 :8:30 am - Voltes V :9 am - Kirarin Revolution :9:30 am - Kamen Rider Fourze :10 am - EZ Shop :11 am - Sesame Street :11:30 am - KapinoyLand (Mr. Kapinoy) :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) (Hosts: Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario; Co-Hosts: Regine Angeles, Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante) :TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY AND FRIDAY :2:30 pm - Ultraman Tiga :3 pm - Pop Pixie (Shine On Afternoon) :3:30 pm - Totally Spices! (Shine On Afternoon) :4 pm - Winx Club (Shine On Afternoon) :AKTV ON IBC :2:30 pm - :Mon & Thurs: NCAA (LIVE) :4:30 pm - :Tue: United Football League (LIVE) :Wed & Fri: PBA (1st game) (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) (same anchors and more) (pantapat na po ito sa TV Patrol at 24 Oras) (anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :AKTV ON IBC :7 pm - :Mon: PXC :Tue: United Football League (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :Wed & Fri: PBA (2nd game) (with AKTV Center at the 2nd half of the game) (LIVE) (until 9:30 pm) :Thurs: Fight Sports Knockouts :8 pm - :Mon: NBA Action :Thurs: Real NBA :8;30 pm - :Mon: WWE Bottom Line :Tue: Wacked Out Sports (9 pm) :Thurs: WWE SmackDown! :9:30 pm - 5 Girls and Daddy (IBC's first ever teleserye (comedy-drama/family/romantic love) starring Jeffrey Hidalgo, Kaye Abad, Alyanna Angeles, Sue Ramirez, Claudia Barretto and Jane de Leon) :Monday-Thursday :10 pm - Glory Jane (Tagalog Korean drama) :10;30 pm - I Love You, Don't Cry (Tagalog Korean drama) :Friday :10 pm - DMZ-TV (hosted by Cara Eriguel, JC Tiuseco and Tom Taus) (simulcast on 89 DMZ) :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) (anchored by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) :Tue: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Atty. Batas Mauricio) :Wed: Forum ni Randy (Randy David) :Thurs: Lingkod Kapinoy (Snooky Serna-Go) :Fri: Bitag (Ben Tulfo) :12 mn to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :4:30 am - Pasugo :5:30 am - El Shaddai :7 am - Barney & Friends :7:30 am - Ultraman Tiga :8 am - Tukaan :9 am - Cooltura (Pat Natividad) :9:30 am - NBA (live via satellite) (AKTV on IBC) :12 nn - Lunch Break (LIVE) (Hosts: Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario; Co-Hosts: Regine Angeles, Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante) :AKTV ON IBC :2:30 pm - NCAA (LIVE) :4:30 pm - PBA (LIVE) :7 pm - The Weakest Link (a game show hosted by Raymond Bagatsing) :8 pm - Dear Heart (gusto ko ibalik yung drama anthology naman. Hosted by Nadine Lustre) :9 pm - T.O.D.A.S. (starring Joey de Leon, Kitkat, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Carlos Agassi, Yassi Benitez, Princess Ryan, Victor Anastacio, Melanie Marquez, Yam Concepcion and Jao Mapa) :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (anchored by Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :10:30 pm - IBCinema (current Tagalog movies) :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Kerygma TV :7 am - Family TV Mass (LIVE) :8 am - Health Line :8:30 am - Winx Club :9 am - Chinatown TV :AKTV ON IBC :10 am - NBA (live via satellite) :12 nn - The Main Event (Viva Sports) :1 pm - Bigtime Bakbakan :3 pm - PBA (with AKTV Center at the 2nd half of the game) (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (a game show hosted by Cesar Montano) :8:30 pm - Born to be a Star (IBC and Viva-produced reality talent search hosted by Anja Aguilar) :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) (anchored by Cathy Eigenmann and Jess Caduco) (simulcast on DZTV 1386 KHZ and DZTV TeleTrese) :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks (current/classic Pinoy action movies, concerts and TV specials) :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai NOTE: NBA games is scheduled may very (depende kung anong oras ipapalabas yung NBA dun sa U.S. at ipapalabas live dito sa Pinas) and PBA commentaries usto ko in Taglish na po and also varied game schedule. Gusto ko meron ding timecheck din sa news ticker ulit dun sa Express Balita at Express Balita Weekend at tsaka gusto ko meron na ding news ticker at timecheck sa news ticker dun sa IBC NewsBreak at tsaka sa News Team 13. At tsaka, gusto ko meron pa rin pong TV specials, sports coverages and specials and more po at tsaka gusto ko yung news ticker with timecheck dun po sa Happy Morning Yehey, Express Balita, Express Balita Weekend at News Team 13 at tsaka yung Express Balita regional editions sa Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu at Davao (news ticker with timecheck) ay visible na po mula sa headlines hanggang sa matapos na ang balita (bago ang susunod na programa) (except for commercial breaks). At tsaka, meron pa rin pong special goverage from PTV-4 pa rin po. At tsaka gusto ko ipalabas din yung PBA Classics po as a filler din of PBA on AKTV po. IBC-13 *'AKTV on IBC' *''NCAA'' (basketball) *''WWE Bottom Line'' (wrestling) *''United Football League'' (football) *''PBA'' (basketball) *''Wacked Out Sports'' *''WWE SmackDown!'' (wrestling) *''NBA'' (basketball) *''The Main Event (Viva Sports)'' (boxing) *''Bigtime Bakbakan'' (boxing) *''PXC'' (MMA) *'IBC News and Current Affairs' *''Express Balita'' (the longest-running flagship news program) (Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) *''News Team 13'' (late-night news program) (Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso) *''Pulsong Pinoy'' (current affairs) (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' (public service) (Snooky Serna-Go) *''Bitag'' (investigative public service program) (Ben Tulfo) *''Express Balita Weekend'' (weekend late evening newscast) (Abel Cruz) *'IBC-produced shows' *'Variety' *''Lunch Break'' (noontime variety show) (Andrei Felix, Bobby Yan and Chubi del Rosario; Regine Angeles, Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, Achie Lim, Jerold Napoles, Chienna Filomeno, Luke Jickain, Tess Antonio, Miel Abong and Kert Montante) *''DMZ-TV'' (MTV-style dance variety show) (Cara Eriguel and Tom Taus) *'Educational' *''KapinoyLand'' (children's educational program) (Mr. Kapinoy) (IBC Foundation, Inc.) *''Cooltura'' (cultural show) (Pat Natividad) *'Game shows' *''Wheel of Fortune'' (weeknight game show) (Diether Ocampo) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (weekend game show) (Drew Arellano) *'Dramas' *''5 Girls and Daddy'' (weeknight soap opera) (Jeffrey Hidalgo) *''Dear Heart'' (drama anthology) (Nadine Lustre) (Viva Television) *'Comedy' *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (comedy gag show) (Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel) *'Reality' *''Born to be a Superstar'' (reality talent search) (Anja Aguilar) (Viva Television)